Renova Exler
, Second Officer Deep Space 3 | stationed = Deep Space 3 | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }} Lieutenant Renova Exler was second officer of Deep Space 3, as well as first officer of the starship in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet career Renova Exler's involvement with Starfleet began on her homeworld of Sigma Iotia II. As an adolescent, she was working the streets when she spied a man in fancy clothing carrying a case. She rushed the man and snatched the case from the man and dashed for a hole in a nearby fence. She tried to make her escape through the hole, but, small as she was, she couldn't fit through the hole, and was caught by the man. Renova then turned on him, arguing how the case and the documents within had been within her family for three generations.Then, something unusual happened. The man, Lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian, burst out laughing. Not at Renova, but at the absurdity of the situation. He saw something extraordinary in the scrappy young girl in front of him. He spent time with her, talking to her about Starfleet, exploring the stars, and discovery of new worlds. Renova followed Sayzar Tyrellian to the stars, entering Starfleet Academy. Though not a star pupil, Renova did graduate from the Academy, and, at now Captain Tyrellian's request, joined him aboard the starship . Renova remained aboard, working her way up the rank of Lieutenant, and the position of First officer. It was on a mission in the Pinchot Expanse near Deep Space 3 that Sayzar Tyrellian mysteriously disappeared. The means behind his disappearance were unknown, and after two weeks of searching, there was no trace. Starfleet assigned a replacement, Lieutenant commander Gregory Torkelson. Renova showed him the ins and out of DS3, including Chimera's eccentric Chief of Engineering, Master Chief Burt Knox. She was the first to caution Torkelson, "The reality of the situation is the Chimera's a good ship, but Chief Knox is the only thing keeping her together." The tour of the Station was cut short when the station recieved a distress call from a Ferengi ship, the Profitable Venture. After the Chimera arrived on scene Exler led the away team to search the ship for survivors. During the search, she received an electrical shock. With recovery of the survivors complete, and ship facing imminent destruction, she was the last living soul aboard. It was then that she clearly heard the disembodied voice of the missing Sayzar Tyrellian. With no time remaining before complete structural failure of the Profitable Venture, Commander Torkelson ordered her beamed back immediately, a decision which did not set well with her, despite there being no other options. Further searches of the debris area were inconclusive. Following the rescue of the Ferengi, Deep Space 3 was visited by a Vulcan Captain from the Starfleet Judge Advocate General's office, Captain Taldeen. His attempt to solicit information from Renova regarding station operation, as well as Chief Knox's use of unauthorized technology. Exler got defensive and stormed out before the interview was complete. When Captain Buchanan ordered Knox's incarceration after (wrongly) concluding that Doctor Winston had told the Captain about Knox's implant. Though both Renova and Dr Winston wanted to accompany Commander Torkelson to confront Captain Buchanan, all three agreed that if they all went, it would make Buchanan more defensive and dangerous. Still, both Winston and the Doctor had their doubts that Commander Torkelson was up to the challenge of facing down DS3's Station Commander. Following the decision by Captain Buchanan to conduct a forensic exam of the Chimera, Knox berated Torkelson as "Just another up and comer buckin to make pips." Exler exploded on him. "He's right, Chief! You are a pain in the ass! And why he's doing anything for the likes of you is beyond me! Tyrellian wouldn't have! Don't fool yourself, Chief! He only tolerated you because he kept the ship together! And Buchanan ........... when Sayzar was here, Buchanan covered your back, but now he's slipping the knife in, Chief, and giving it a good, hard twist! One of these days, when you pull your head out of your ......... Jeffries tube, you might see that not everyone is a self-centered ass like you!" Following the accidental weapons discharge during the forensic exam, Torkelson told Renova he was going to "save our ship. And I'm going to have to make a deal with the devil to do it." Shortly thereafter, Chief Knox was out of the brig, and the forensic teams were reassigned under Chief Knox, to repair the Chimera. Renova was reunited with the missing Sayzar Tyrellian following a covert mission to the Enclave, a trading post located on the outskirts of the Pinchot Expanse. She, Dr Winston and Goshen were enroute DS3 in an antiquated Antarean shuttle named Successful Negotiations when they came under attack by the Pirate vessel Solar Winds. retreating to a type 7 ion storm named "The rough seas", they managed to get off a distress call to DS3, but they were unable to elude their attackers. Just before Succesful Negotiations' destruction, Winston and Goshen were beamed aboard Chimera, and Exler was beamed aboard Solar Winds, where a mysteriously reappeared Sayzar Tyrellian was present. Both were locked up in the ship's brig. The two were transferred to pleasure liner, the Glaminfo, for delivery to Mr Big and "The Core". They were rescued by a Ferengi Daimon named Yurrel, and smuggled to his ship, Another Profitable Venture, for return to DS3. Fate intervened when Mr Big discovered the presence of Tyrellian aboard. Big remote activated the ship's auto-destruct. He tried to make it a silent countdown, but the computer alerted the Daimon. Complicating matters, Britarra, Captain of the Solar Winds had dispatched her First Officer, a Klingon named Jenneth, to kill Yurrel and steal the ship and its cargo. Jenneth killed Yurrel, and had wounded Tyrellian when they discovered the auto destruct command. Jenneth escaped on the sole operational escape pod. Improvising, Renova and Tyrellian were able to escape using another pod with minimal power. They made their escape, and were rescued by the Chimera. Captain Tyrellian succumbed to his injuries shortly thereafter. Renova was devastated by the loss. She has had great difficulty coping with loss, trying to balance her desire for revenge against his murderer, with the pain of his passing, going so far as to call up the documentation to resign three times, filling it out three times, and deleting it three times. Relationships With her subordinates Ensign Kyle Kyle has been Renova's second officer onboard Chimera. He has shown wisdom and leadership way beyond his rank. Both Renova and Torkelson have come to rely on this capable young officer as one of the go-to guys. Ensign Randy Thomas Exler had been saddled with trying to make a capable officer out of Ensign Thomas. Despite numerous opportunities, Thomas had not shown any kind of noticeable progress, though he had shown brief flashes of insight and potental. Renova feels she may have been too hard on him, and has delegated his day to day training to Ensign Kyle. With her peers Dr Rachel Winston Rachel Winston is Renova's closest friend and confidante. She is the only one Renova has confided regarding her troubles regarding Sayzar's death. Renova is the only one that knows Rachel's origin as Waychel of the house of Ranston on Betazed. With her superiors Captain Sayzar Tyrellian Mentor, friend, family. All of these words describe the level of loyalty and devotion Renova has for the man that brought her into Starfleet. She was the only one that refused to accept that he was dead. Her faith was proved when they reunited aboard the pirate vessel Solar Winds. The reunion proved to be tragically brief, as Tyrellian was mortally wounded by the Klingon, Jenneth while making their escape aboard the transport ship Another Profitable Venture. ''Renova was at Sayzar's bedside when he passed away. She has found it difficult to deal with her grief, not to mention her desire for revenge against his murderer. She has called up paperwork to resign three times, filled it out three times, and deleted it three times. She has also priced a ship to go after Jenneth. Captain Montaine Buchanan Like a majority of station personnel, Renova holds an intense dislike for the station commander, as well as his policy of austerity. Buchanan has made no secret of the fact he does not consider her ready for command, despite the fact that she commanded Chimera following Captain Tyrellian's disappearance. Irregardless of his obvious disdain, he did allow Renova to deliver the eulogy at Sayzar Tyrellian's funeral, abeit with a warning not to use to use it as an opportunity to spread discontent among the crew, or sermonize his paranoia and conspiracy theories. Greg Torkelson Skeptical at first, Renova has warmed to ''Chimera s new captain, and considers him a trusted friend. Torkelson has impressed her with his loyalty and selflessness regarding the station and the crew's well-being. A measure of the level of trust and confidence she his in him is her relentless use of idioms, or slang from her homeworld of Sigma Iotia II. She seems to delight in confusing him with them. In the words of Commander Torkelson, "I have found Lieutenant Exler to be a fine Officer." Chronology Memorable quotes "Captain, one word to the wise. Starfleet says this is your ship. Knox knows that Starfleet says that this is your ship. But he doesn't really care. As far as Chief Knox is concerned, this is his ship, and all of us mugs are simply necessary evils he has to tolerate." "This isn't a matter of the two of you marking out your territories. Both Knox and Captain Buchanan know that he is irreplaceable. You, Gregory Torkelson, are _very_ replaceable. There are literally thousands, maybe millions of officers who would love to be in your place as Captain of a ship. There isn't a single engineer in starfleet that would want to touch this ship." "Aw, cram it, Chief! The Commander is a stand-up guy, not the jingle-brained jobber you take him for! He's trying to keep your can from getting the boot, and all you can do is give him lip! You know, he's your last line of defense, Chief, and if he can't help you, you're done for!" "You hide down in the Jeffries tubes all day and do nothing but run your mouth, complaining about everything that doesn't go your way, and you and your damned ship!" He had his own life before! He had his own mob, and a moll! He's certainly been exchanging subspace chatter with some twist! The point is the Commander gets here, and from the get-go, without knowing any of us, he's put the ship, the station, and the crew ahead of everything else! He's thought of nothing else since he's arrived here! In fact, he hasn't even had time to unpack yet! '' Background Renova Exler is played by Katie Gomez in all her appearances in ''Star Trek: Outpost. Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)